1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, a water-resistant electronic device and a water-resistant key module therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices are usually equipped with keys for a user to press. The user presses the keys to trigger switch components interior to the electronic device for correspondingly turning on or waking up the electronic device, or for inputting instructions into the electronic device. In terms of physical keys, physical keys are arranged within openings of a casing of the electronic device, so that they are displaced when being pressed. However, since there is a gap between the physical keys and the casing, liquids (e.g., rain water or beverages) can easily enter inside the casing via the gap and thereby damage other components of the electronic device inside the casing. Therefore, for electronic devices that are within contact of liquids in their usage environment, water resistance measures are especially important.